Voice to be Heard
by In the house of Tom Bombadil
Summary: Humanity is once again threatened, not by titans, but of their own kind. War is everywhere. He is there fighting to protect us and all I could do... is to quietly hope that he would one day return and say my name.


A thousand years passed ever since humans were liberated from the wrath and terror of the titans that mercilessly slaughtered and massacred more than billions of people who were caged in the three walls of Rosa, Maria and Sina. Age nor status was unimportant on that day as all rejoiced and celebrated with the freedom they had longed for so long. It was a day worth remembering for. All of these were recorded in almost all books of today, but who were the ones responsible for such freedom. Little do people know about it. All they say is that they were the ones with wings of freedom on their back. No one knew where they had been after that fight. Maybe some managed to survive but choose to have a peaceful life while others may have died from the hands of the titans.

Little by little, the people started to rebuild their places and eventually, they decided to destroy the three walls. The nobles began to claim their lands and properties, and so, the emergence of the three kingdoms of Rose, Maria and Sina came to be. Little by little, the leaders of these kingdoms were overpowered by their greediness, richness and power. They challenged one another in battles to prove who among them shall stand strongest among all.

For the second time around, people are running and fearing for their lives. Families are constantly being displaced and broken. Everyone is forced to fight for their existence. Thus, we humans are once again enslaved. We are slaved not by other creatures but by the hands of our very own kind.

* * *

Almost every day, the inn that I am working and leaving in, is full of people. Vacancy is very rare to happen and if someone still finds a place to stay here, then that person is surely to be lucky. I don't understand what's too special about our inn. It is not very fancy nor do we offer special services that others in this town do. In fact, our three-story inn can only house at most 50 people. The first floor has a small lounge where people may wait for a while until we find a room for them. In there also, is a small bar or maybe an eatery. Well, it depends on the customers. During the morning until afternoon, we serve the usual meal to satisfy the customers' stomach but when night arrives, various kind of alcoholic drinks are being served to every corner of the room. The second and the third floor of this inn consist of the guests rooms and of course, mine and Hanji's room. The truth is that this inn is like my second home after my former house was destroyed and the owner of this place, Hanji, has been like my second family. She allows me to stay here despite of the short time we have known each other and the faults that I have with myself.

Thanks to the soldiers fighting for kingdom Rose, the battle has not yet enter our place. Although some places like the Trost district had fallen already, I can say that Utopia district where our inn is, is still safe.

"Petra! Please come here." Hanji calls on to me as she busies herself on talking to our customers in the bar.

I hastily approach her and wait for any order.

Hanji's tired yet lively chocolate colored eyes looks at me. "Would you mind cleaning the spilled milk on the corridor of the second floor?"

I smilingly nod at her and proceed to go upstairs. It's just normal for me to do such things, after all, cleaning and cooking are the only things that I may offer Hanji.

* * *

I lift the bucket of water that I used for mopping the floor. I am very tired, and lifting this bucket drains my energy more. Ahh. A few more hours and I could sleep already. I continue to walk when...

_Bump_

I immediately and panicky wipe the dirty water that splashed into the clothes and shoes of the man I bumped into. I would like to apologize but of course, I can't. Just then, he harshly shove me off which causes me to sit on the floor.

"Oi. Get away from me! Don't you even know how to apologize?" His black eyes are threatening me but I am not scared at all. How could I be scared with this man when I've already face death once?

"Such service! This is shit!" The man shouts towards me. He may be a guest but he truly irritates me now. I try to stand up when Hanji suddenly appears.

"Levi!" She approaches the man.

"Four eyes. Your assistant can't give a simple apology to a customer she spills water on." I am already standing when he points at me. I try to defend myself from the accuse but, Hanji already speaks for me.

"I guess. You got it wrong." She pulls me towards her and begins to pat me. "This cute girl here is the kindest ever."

"What are you trying to say?" His brows twitch in confusion.

"Well, Levi...Actually, Petra is a mute. So if I were you, don't ever mistreat my very cute assistant." This is the first time that I see Hanji's eyes to be as serious and as menacing as this. This is one of the times that I feel lucky having Hanji on my side.

After the confusion this night, that guest whom Hanji referred to as Levi, simply walks away without any word nor glance to give us.

* * *

Almost all guests are already inside their respective rooms and this is time, when I shall start cleaning the kitchen. The kitchen is directly behind the bar and there is only one door to enter bar or eatery, whatever they call it. I am about to go to the bar so that I may get the plates and glasses, when I catch a glimpse of two people. Hanji is wiping her favourite glassware while in front of her is the man from a while ago who is currently drinking a wine, I guess. I quickly but quietly close the door again. I am about to exit the kitchen, however, I get curious with the conversation so I stay for some more minutes.

"It's been a while, soldier boy. That drink is a treat for always protecting kingdom Rose." I gasp but not too loud to be heard. So, he is actually a soldier for kingdom Rose. He is kind of small. I never expect it.

"Huh! I am gonna pay. I am not like those pigs that grab every opportunity to fatten their bellies." He is a very foul-mouthed individual. Really. If I could just speak and lecture him, I would have done it already. "By the way, where did get that girl?" Now. Now. He is asking about me!

"Well, I found her a week after your battle against kingdom Sina in Trost district. The whole community where she lives in was completely wiped out and worse, she even saw how the soldiers of Sina inhumanely killed her parents. That incident made her very shock and this lead to her muteness. I suddenly felt pity and the urge to take her with me so I did, and here she is right now." Hanji ends the story.

Everything that Hanji said is true. I was from the Trost district of kingdom Rose. It was a cold Christmas eve back then, when the district was attacked surprisingly by the soldiers of Sina. The Rose soldiers were over powered and it took the reinforcements, one hour for them to reach Trost. By that time, everyone in my community was slain expect for me. I lost consciousness. The next thing I know, Hanji is beside, asking my name. To my dread, I cannot utter my name. As to what happen to the battle, I heard that Rose soldiers managed to turn the tables on. They said, it was all thanks to the so called "Humanity's Strongest."

Oh! Why are there tears on my face? Just when I thought that everything is already fine. I guess this is my punishment for eavesdropping to the two of them. I can hear now the voice of that Levi, but whatever. I don't care anymore if he pities or mocks me. I exit the kitchen and start to head back to my room. Maybe, Hanji can handle the cleaning already since there seems to be only a few things to clean.

* * *

Another day starts. My very first work is to go to the market to buy food supplies. Aside from that, I also need to return the book that I borrowed from the library. I walk through the stalls when again...

_Bump_

No. Not again. Oh, but this time is different. I hit a very big and muscular man. He seems to be very angry with me. I bow down so he may realize how sorry I am to hit him.

"Do you think that bowing would keep you from trouble? Speak up, bitch!" I cover my face with my arms and close my eyes. He is about to hit me...but...but...Levi?

Levi's hand is holding the man's arm tightly. "Touch her and you're dead!"

Too frightened of Levi and hurt by the tightness of his grip, the man runs fast like a coward dog.

Levi turns to look at me. " I guess, I gonna stick around you for a while." He starts to walk when he turns again to me "So, how would you actually buy?"

I smile at him and let myself take the lead. We approach a stall selling some apples. I bring out my ever reliable notebook. This notebook is what I use to communicate. Whenever I'm going out to buy something, I write everything I need in my notebook and present it to the vendor. As for a normal conversation, I just write it on my notebook. I always bring a pen and paper with me. Unfortunately, I didn't it bring it yesterday to apologize to Levi and the man a while ago is too fast for me to take out my notebook and write.

"Not bad." He whispers as I put the apples inside my basket. Although his looks does not show it, it seems that he is very amaze with my way of conversation.

I smile once again on him.

An hour passed already. I completely lost track of time by being with Levi. I guess I am wrong to give a negative opinion about him. It is true that he is foul-mouthed but he is very nice to be with. Levi is also kind enough to carry the basket for me as we roam around the city. He seldom speaks and since I cannot speak, most of the time there would always be silence. The only time he talks is when he comments sarcastically to anyone or anything that he thinks has faults. Well, I too, have the same opinion with him. Whenever he does that, I cannot help but smile or laugh with his comments. I am not sure if he is offended by my reaction but judging from his usual heavy burdened face, it seems that it somehow show a trace of joy when I do that.

"Where are we going next?"

I lift my book to signal that we are to go to a library.

"I see. You're going to return the book. May I see it?" It was only for a slip second but I believe, that I saw him made a small gasp. "You read books regarding the forgotten heroes during the titan era."

I nod at him. I retrieve the book and hug it tightly with a smile.

"That's your favourite?" He looks at me in the eye.

I nod several times.

"I guess, we are the same then. I have plenty of other books with regards to them." He does not break his stares at me.

I get all excited by his statement that I hug him instinctively. Upon realizing what I did and how close our faces are, I back away from him and bow my head. I try to hid the blush that is forming in my face. I wonder why do I feel like this? I look back at Levi. He is looking away from my direction with one of his hands covering his mouth while his bangs concealing his eyes. "You can borrow them anytime." That is all he says and we continue to walk silently until we got to the library and back to the inn. Before he leaves my side, I reach for his right hand and write something through my fingers.

He recites the words I'm writing. "Thank...you...for..today." He looks at me. I nod and give him a smile.

* * *

Really! Guests nowadays get a lot more demanding! Even late at night, they want some food to be served to them.

I knock on the room. "Enter." The voice from inside says. I open up the door and enter. I look around the room. I am very surprise to see that this room is very neat. This is even neater than when I cleaned it before the arrival of this guest.

"Yo!" I am surprise to see that the man seating on the chair is no other than Levi. He gestures his hand to put the tray down on the table in front of him. "Will you do something else?"

I shake my head to indicate that I won't be doing something else after this. Levi gestures for me to sit on the chair opposite to his, which I follow.

He asks while getting something from a nearby shelf. "Did you bring your notebook and pen?"

I look at him in confusion but he is still busy getting some books so I just bring out my notebook and pen. He looks and gives to me the books that he was looking for.

I write. 'Wow! Books regarding the forgotten heroes! You have this many?' I look at him in amazement.

He rests his head on his palm like he is very amuse with my reaction. "So, this how it feels like when you talk to me using that notebook."

Wait. Wait. Did he smile? I swear I saw it, maybe for a second or two. ' Did you smile?'

"There's no fucking way, I'll smile!" He folds his arms and looks away from me.

I giggle. 'You look absolutely cute.'

"Just shut the hell up!" He frowns at me, but his face seems to be in a shade of pink. He is kind of cute with that kind of expression.

'So, why did you bring me here?' I look curiously at him.

"To give these books to you." He replies.

I smile warmly at him. 'Thank you very much! Oh. How I wish I could recite some of the poems and quotes here.'

He extends his arms as if gesturing to give one of the books to him. "Then shall I read for you."

I give him a book and listen wholeheartedly, to all words that came out from his mouth.

For the days that passed, this has been the routine between Levi and I. When I am finished with everything, I would go to his room and listen as he reads me the stories. Sometimes, we are not even reading at all. We are just simply chatting with each other. Day by day, we discover something new about each other. Day by day, I also realize how close we are getting together. However, there are times when we need to say a good bye to these good times.

* * *

"What's with that face? Miss Levi already!" Hanji teases on me as she cleans her favourite collection of glassware.

I pout at Hanji. 'I miss him but not in the way that you think. Besides, he is fighting in a war. I am afraid that he will...' I didn't finish what I'm writing because I don't want to think nor write about it.

She laughs very hard. "Silly, Petra. Levi. Die. No way. He is humanist strongest after all."

My eyes widen in shock. 'Humanity's strongest?! Levi!?'

Hanji tries to suppress her laughter to give me an audible response. "You don't know? Yes. Levi is humanity's strongest. The reason why Sina and Maria are both afraid to lay finger in our kingdom."

I do not respond but just stare blankly on Levi's book.

"Ahhh...did that add another point for Levi!" She continues on her teasing. A big smile forms on her lips "Just a little fact, Levi likes you!"

'Hanji! Stop it!' I try my hardest to hide the smile on my lips but the blush on my face speaks very well as to what I am feeling.

"I swear! It's up to you to believe or not." She winks and goes inside the kitchen.

* * *

Months passed and Levi is once again back in our inn. Just like back then, I would always go to his room late at night and spend the night reading or talking with him. These days, we don't just talk about books but also about the everyday life that we missed when we were away with each other.

The cycle of him leaving and going back has became something usual for me. I would worry when he leaves, look forward that he would not end up a dead corpse when he comes back and rejoice when I see his face again. This I have been doing for three years until...

"I heard from one of my informants that Sina and Maria had join forces to defeat us." I heard Hanji saying to Levi and to a blond man with blue eyes.

As to why am I here? I am about to prepare coffee for Levi and I, but I guess I entered the kitchen on the wrong time.

"Good job on spying them, Hanji. However, we need your strength again this time if we would face these two kingdoms." The unfamiliar voice which I believe belong to the blond man says. But wait! Hanji is spying? Then, she is a member of the military too? That makes sense now. The reason why she is in Trost back then is because she is a soldier. Also, the reason why there are too many people staying in our inn despite of its non-extravagant services is because Hanji is housing in soldiers and provides them with information.

"I think, this would be the biggest and final battle. I have no choice but come right?" She laughs after saying this, trying to conceal the heaviness of the topic.

Maybe, I am overhearing too many things already. I am going to go back to my room since it seems that I would not be able to talk with Levi for tonight. I walk until I reach the door of my room in the third floor, but suddenly, someone hugs me from behind.

"Petra." He whispers and hugs me more tightly. Of course, I know this voice very well. This is the voice that I am always looking forward to. All of a sudden, he pulls me towards the window. From there, we climb to the roof of the inn.

'The stars are very beautiful!' I smilingly look at the sky.

"I hope to see them again when all is over." He whispers as he too looks into the sky with a sad eyes.

I touch his face with my hand and, swiftly, Levi grabs it. His hands feels rough but it is very warm. His soft lips kisses my delicate hands. Levi looks at me intently. His eyes are drawing me closer to him. He moves closer and so as I am. Before I know it, we are having a long and passionate kiss. I can feel his warm breath, his soft lips and smell his hair. We envelope ourselves with each other's body. Just then he pulls away from me, brings out something from his pocket and shows it in front of my face. It is golden ring, a simple one without any designs yet so elegant.

Levi looks at me straight into the eyes. "Petra Ral. Sorry for being selfish, but, I love you very much. I love you too much that I want you to only be mine forever."

I giggle as tears start to cascade on my cheeks. I know he is serious. I can see it through his eyes but the way he delivers his proposal is like how someone would scold a child or order someone without any complaint.

"Is that a yes or a...? I kiss him in his lips until both of us are out of breath already.

"Are you cert..." I nod.

"Are you really willing to wait for me?" I nod.

"You heard everything , right?" I nod

" The battle this time is truly big." I nod

"There's no turning back if..." I giggle once again. He really is cute. I lift my left hand to gesture him to put the ring on my finger. Levi, then, slips the ring on my finger.

That night, Levi sleeps on my bed. Levi rests his head on my breast as I caress his soft and silky hair until I fall asleep.

I am half awaked by the caress Levi is giving my hair. "Petra...This is the first time I sleep this safe and sound." He kisses my lips. "I shall protect you even if I'm not by your side. Please wait for me. I love you very much." Again, my eyes feel heavy and I go again to the land of my dreams.

* * *

The next morning...I am all alone. Levi is not beside me anymore. Hanji left a letter for me, stating that she has an errand to do and that she left Mike to assist me in taking care of the inn. Even if she does not say it, I know that she left me because she also needs to fight in the battle to come.

The following days are like hell for me. The battle is going worse. They also say that soldiers of Rose are in the underhand of the battle, after Maria and Sina joined forces. Even our place is not safe already. Bombs are dropped everywhere and guns shots can be heard from all area. People start to run and hide from one place to another. I, as well, run and run. All I can see are destroyed houses, buildings, corpse and blood. I want to scream but no voice comes out from my mouth. I run until at last, I reach the forests particularly the refuge.

The refuge is hidden among the grasses and trees of the forests. There is only one door and it is camouflaged by the plants around it. The place is still safe, I guess. It is my first time to go into this place. I enter the place. It is crowded with the dreaded faces of children and families. Thanks to Mike who gave to me the information about this place. I wonder if he is just fine? He let himself be left in the inn. Maybe. He is also a soldier like Hanji.

The man whom they called Olou assists me throughout my stay on the refuge. After days of staying there, I realize that he is actually the town mayor of our place. Olou is actually a kind man. He would always talk to me and endure it even if I need to write first everything I say. Well, it is not just Olou who is kind but also the people staying here. "Don't be afraid. I'm always here for you, Petra." He would always say that, but I'm still afraid. I may be physically safe here but my heart is with Levi who is out there fighting to protect us.

Our food is being delivered by the young men of the refuge who are willing to go out and search for food. They are also the one who bring us news of what is happening outside. However, as the war goes on, scarcity of food becomes rampant and there are no news to be heard from them. Eating for at least once a week is already a blessing for us. Each one of us are afraid as we can hear the bombs and gun fires clearly now. Everyone is afraid that any minute, an enemy soldier may just attack and kill us. I am afraid, not just for my life, but also for Hanji and most especially for Levi. I hope that they are still alive. I want to see both of them again.

A month passed. The war has ended. Kingdom Rose is victorious. "We won!" A man shouts as he opens the door of the refuge. The door that we always dread may be opened by the enemies. Everyone rejoice. Some cry while others shout in joy.

* * *

As I go out, I see the destruction that the war caused. There are fewer trees now. There are burning, broken houses and building, and corpse of civilians and soldiers everywhere. I run and run, for the second time. I see our inn and it is now in rubbles. I enter the broken door. I see a brunette lying beside some broken glassware. Oh no! Hanji! I kneel beside her and place her head on my lap. It really is Hanji. She opens her eyes. I can only see relief and tiredness, her usual lively eyes are now gone. Tears start to fall on my eyes. I want to tell her so many things.

She reaches for my face and wipes my tears through her bloodied hands. She is having a hard time to speak. "Pe...Pe..tra...?"

I nod, still crying.

"Silly...you. Don't...cry. I...had...a..ha..ppy...life. Thanks...to...you...Petra." She smiles at me. Her hand falls on her side and she closes her eyes.

I kiss her forehead and envelope her with my embrace as tears cascade on my cheeks. I want to thank her for everything. I want to tell her how happy am I to see her once again.

* * *

10 years passed. On that day she died, I found a letter on Hanji's pocket, addressed to me. It is a short one but that helped me a lot.

_To my dearest and cutest Petra,_

_The battle between the three kingdoms are still getting worse. I don't know if I gonna make it alive. Err...I guess, you already know that I am soldier. Levi mentioned that you eavesdrop on our conversation one night. Well, it's alright to eavesdrop. At least, you know the truth now. Anyhow, what I want to say is that in case that I die, I left a money for you to start all over after the war. Just pull on the tile on the bar with a scratch that looks like a letter H. Our inn has an underground passage. You'll see my treasures there. I entrust everything to you._

_I am about to engage in battle again. Oh, about Levi. I am not with him. We lost track of each other but he said before that you should wait for him. So, just wait for him. I know you love him :)_

_I love you, Petra! Take care!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hanji Zoe_

I used the treasure and money that I receive from Hanji to restore the inn and help others who were affected by the war. By the way, I did not recreate an inn. I guess I cannot handle it especially that I cannot properly communicate with the people. I made a two-storey house, with a book store in front. I am a writer of books. Since I cannot speak, then better express myself through writing. Aside from this, I am hoping that Levi would at least read my book and find me here.

It has been 10 years ever since I last saw of Levi. I went to different places just to look for him but there is no trace of anything. Just like the forgotten heroes of the titan era, the heroes of the war are also forgotten. People rejoiced about the victory but they do they even know who Hanji or Levi is? Do they remember or know what did they do for us? No...I guess.

"Petra! Nine years! If you think that he is still alive, then why would he not come back here? You're just having a false hope. Wake up!" Olou would tell that to me for almost nine years. Olou has been trying to win my heart ever since the war ended but my heart still and would always belong to Levi. I decided to give him a chance. Maybe. He is right. I am just having a false hope. However, I still look secretly for Levi because a part of me still believes that he is alive.

I got engage with Oluo and now, one year, after our engagement is our marriage. I, wearing an all white wedding gown, am riding on a carriage and waiting to arrive on a church where Oluo and various guests are waiting. I put on the ring that Levi gave me back then. I've always been putting this every night, even if Oluo gave me an engagement ring already. I really miss Levi. Oh! How I hope that it is Levi who would be in the altar. I look outside the window and see a man or a beggar, I guess. He seems to be in a hurry. I wonder where he is going? He is holding a tattered version of one of the books I made. My carriage runs faster so I don't have the chance to look at the face of that beggar. I look again to my ring. I sigh. Am I having second thoughts with my marriage to Oluo?

* * *

At last, I am already in front of the altar with Oluo beside me. Finally, the life-changing question has already been asked. One wrong movement and may life will finally be sealed into a commitment.

"Wait...Wait!" I heard a shout from afar. I look behind me and see the beggar whom I noticed a while ago. I cannot clearly see his face. Approaching me is a one-legged man with a patch on his left eye. His body is supported by a pair of crutch.

"Petra...Petra!" He shouts like he's pleading me. The guards prevent him from going any further, making him fall and kneel on the ground but still his gaze is on me. They shove him out of the church and thrown into a mud. The man tries to fight back despite of his disability, but the kicks and punches that the guards are giving him are much overwhelming. He tries to crawl back to the church despite of the attacks being directed on him. "Petra...Petra." He continues.

I don't remember knowing such a man. As I look at him more...Is he? Could it be? I move towards the man but Oluo grabs my arm. "No, Petra." He begs me. I look at him apologetically as tears cloud my vision. I look at him as apologetically as I can until he let go of my arm. I wish he understands how sorry am I. I just can't marry Oluo. I don't want to hurt him anymore by giving a false hope that I can really love him the way he loves me. I run towards Levi, who is still being hurt by the guards. They notice my approach and stop what they're going. "Leave them away." I heard Oluo say and then, there is only the two of us.

I kneel beside him. I caress his face. He is truly Levi, although his face is much different. He seems to have gotten older. He is full of scars in almost all part of his body. A sign that he must have endured a lot during the war. Aside from the crutch and the patch, his hair is longer. He is covered in dirt and mud. His clothes are tattered and so as the copy of my book that he has. I cry as he embraces me.

"Petra. I've always want to go back to the inn...But it took some time for me to recover." I am very sorry, Petra." He whispers. Levi kisses my tears. "But now I am happy that I've got in time. I might have died if I didn't. Thanks to this book, I found you."

His soft lips touches mine. It seems time stopped until we're already out of breath. I am very happy right now. Never had I been this happy and relief. I truly happy that he is alive and he is with me.

"Levi." I whisper. His eyes widen after I said that.

"You're...speaking?" I gasp. I am speaking? No way. I repeat.

"Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! I am speaking! " I happily say his name over and over again. I can't believe it.

"Yes, you are. I am happy for you. I guess, love creates miracle." He kisses my forehead.

"Yes. That's because I love you very much." I capture his face and kiss him passionately on the lips.

* * *

On the 25th December of that same year, Levi and I married. We are currently staying on my house or rather Hanji's former house. Levi, despite of losing one of his legs and eyes, still found a work as a craftsman. Of all the things that he likes to create the most, these are those cleaning related things. He said that he does not want to take a work that would require too much socialization with people, and besides, he always wants to stay to ensure that our house is maintained clean all the time. As for me, I am still a writer. I don't really want to brag but am I getting more and more readers so I guess, I doing very well. And now, Levi and I are celebrating our 10th wedding anniversary. We already have two children, a girl and a younger boy. Of all the things that happened to me, this is the best. No words can express how happy am I ever since I married Levi.

"Nobody remembers what you guys did for them." I scowl as Levi cradles me.

"Heroes do not need to make known of what they did. The fact that they see the people treasuring what they've work for is more than enough." He starts to massage my breast. I feel a sudden urge to do what he is also thinking.

"So, are they already asleep?" I ask Levi as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh common. It's our anniversary and my birthday." He sucks my neck and slowly unbuttons my shirt as well while massaging my breast.

"Ahhh...Levi." I moan, taking pleasure on what he is doing.

He looks at me straight in the eyes. "Even though you're not speaking back then, I've always known that your voice would be as beautiful and as sweet as this. It really is very enthralling to hear. I am always longing to hear this voice, Petra."

"Levi... I love you very much. I will love you forevermore until eternity. I love you, Levi." I pull him closer to me.

"I love you very much, Petra. Yes, not life nor death can separate us. I love you very much." He kisses me and I return it back. This night we indulge ourselves together until we fall asleep with each other's embrace.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this :) Sorry if ever there are some errors. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and like the story.**


End file.
